1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sheet winding structure, and more particularly to a sheet winding structure where the beginning portion of the sheet is disposed in the recess of the winding core.
2. Description of Related Art
Due to the progress of technology development, all kinds of sheets (e.g., optical films) are widely used. The sheet is winded on the paper tube (tubular winding core) in the stage of production and process. However, when the sheet is winded on the paper tube, indentation transfer occurs because of sheet thickness or adhesive colloidality of the innermost layer of the sheet. Specifically speaking, when the second layer of the sheet is winded on the beginning portion of the first layer (the innermost layer) of the sheet, the overlap portion of the beginning portion of the first layer and the second layer will destroy surface uniformity of the sheet because there is a gap between the sheet and the paper tube and the sheet will be deformed; the deformation will further affect the outer layers when winding multi-layers such that the sheet can't be used in the subsequent steps. This phenomenon easily happens when the sheet is placed for a long time. It not only reduces the utility rate to increase the cost but also troubles the customers in use. Accordingly, the present invention proposes a sheet winding structure and its manufacturing method to overcome the above-mentioned disadvantages.